No Sex In So Long
by OlliesGirl88
Summary: Dexter and Kristin haven't been intimate in a month. Have they grown too far apart or can there marriage be saved? Rated M for Sex and Language


This story is rated M for LEMONS. Lots of LEMONS.

Disclamier: I do not own Dexter, Deb, or the show. But I made up the Character Kristin.

* * *

"Dexter Morgan, do you take Kristin Green to be your lawfully wedding wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do." Dexter said with a smile.

"Kristin Green, do you take Dexter Morgan to be your lawfully wedding husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do." Kristin said smiling.

"By the powers vested in me by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Dexter kissed her and she felt the world stand still just for a moment.

* * *

2 years later...

(Kristin POV)

As Kristin sat on their bed watching their wedding video, she couldn't help but wonder if they would get to that point of being that in love again. They are in love but things have been going slightly downhill when it comes to sex. They haven't made love in about a month and things were getting rough. They both pleasure themselves by themselves but recently it's just been that, not ever doing anything together.

As she laid there thinking about him, she started playing with herself. Her fingers found the hem of her wet silk panties. She ran her fingers over her clit and started rubbing herself harder. A moan escaped her mouth, as she plunged her fingers deep inside herself. Her fingers made a circular motion as she finally climaxed. 'Oh Dexter...' She moaned out. She missed his cock inside her, rubbing and pulsating, moving in and out. She started rubbing her clit again at the thought of having his cock inside her.

She desperately wished things could and would be different between them. She was tired of not having any time with him. It seemed like he was always choosing his job over her. She hoped things would be different in the coming weeks.

* * *

(Dexter POV)

Dexter sat at work doing what he does best, analyzing blood splatter. As he waited for the results to come back, he sat back and started daydreaming about Kristin. He dreamed she was between his legs, massaging his cock with her mouth. She ran her hands up and down his shaft until he was almost at his breaking point.

(BING)

The results had come back, snapping him out of his dream.

"Hey Dex..." Deb started to say as she walked into the lab. "What the fuck Dex?!"

"What?!" He asked.

"Why the fuck are you hard?!"

"I'm sorry, I was daydreaming about Kristin. We haven't been intimate for a month and it's starting to get to me. We've sorta grown apart recently because she sometimes feels I choose my job over her."

"You have two options here. Either go into the bathroom and...rub one out or go home and fuck your wife."

"I can't go home while I'm on the clock." He said.

"As your superior, I have the authority to let you go home, hell even have the rest of the day off."

"Deb..."

"No Dex, those are your two options. So decide because it's distracting."

"Fine. I guess I'll go home."

"For the rest of the day." Deb said sternly. "Spend some time with your wife."

* * *

Kristin was still in the bedroom when she heard the door open.

"Kristin, I'm home." Dexter yelled out.

She went running downstairs wondering why he was home in the middle of the day.

"Hey everything ok?" She asked.

He didn't answer her. Just lead her upstairs to their bedroom.

"Dexter, what's going on?" She asked again.

"Take your clothes off." He demanded.

She didn't ask any questions and took her clothes off faster then he could blink. He stripped down to his birthday suit and they just looked at eachother wondering how they grew this far apart.

Dexter took her in his arms and laid her on the bed. She could feel his hard cock against her thigh. She had been waiting for this for a long time.

"Dexter, what has gotten into you?" She asked him.

"I got hard at work because I was dreaming of you and Deb caught me and told me to come home and fuck my wife, which is exactly what I'm going to do."

"Wait so you are only here, wanting to fuck me because your sister told you to?"

"No. That's what's so great about it. She gave me the rest of the day off so I'm all yours. No work, just the two of us."

"Really?" She asked feeling happy.

"Yes. I love you Kristin and I hate that we have grown apart because of my job."

"Me too. I love you too Dexter."

Kristin laid on her back with Dexter in between her legs. He kissed her inner thigh which he remembered made her go crazy. He moved up her body towards her breasts. He licked her nipples, making them hard. He positioned himself and slid his throbbing cock inside her.

"It's been too long since I've been inside you." He told her.

She didn't say anything, she was too engulfed in the ecstasy of having sex with her husband again.


End file.
